1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens suitable for electronic cameras such as broadcast cameras, movie imaging cameras, digital cameras, video cameras, and surveillance cameras, and to an imaging apparatus comprising the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, zoom lenses, each of which is compact and lightweight and has a high zoom ratio, are demanded for broadcast cameras, movie imaging cameras, digital cameras, and the like. As a lens system that fulfills such a demand, a zoom lens of a type in which a lens group having a positive refractive power is disposed to be closest to the object side and the total length of the lens system is invariable during zooming is known. For example, zoom lenses of the above type are described in JP2016-071140A, JP5841270B, and JP5539062B.